Mirada al pasado
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Serie de one-shots que combinara un poco del pasado de algunos de los personajes de esta bella serie con su presente, pasen y lean es gratis X3:"Son Mundok adopto a Hak e Ik Soo cuido de Yoon...¿Que hubiera pasado si ellos no lo hubieran hecho? ¿Y que es lo que piensan la bestia del trueno y el autoproclamado chico guapo?" *Contiene spoiler del manga*
1. Volviendote a ver (Zeno)

Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Tsukiyo-san (no enserio, si no me dices ni en cuenta), este es un nuevo proyecto que constara de 12 capítulos dedicados a algunos personajes de esta maravillosa serie de Mizuho Kusanagi, este fic será una conjunto de one-shots.

Espero que sean de su agrado, acepto quejas, reclamaciones, criticas, consejos…..de todo :D siempre y cuando se respete mi trabajo y mi persona, en caso de que no sea de ese modo me veré en la penosa necesidad de responder de la misma manera.

No es la primera vez que escribo, pero sí que hago sobre esta serie por lo que no sé cómo me haya quedado :P

Para los que me conozcan saben que yo regularmente hago que mis fics sean presentados por alguno de los tres OC´S que me representan que son Tsukiyo, Mizuki y Satsuki, en esta ocasión será Satsuki quien lo haga acompañada en algunos momentos por las dos chicas restantes.

Bueno sin más cosas que decir comenzamos en 3…..2….1…..¡AHORA!

.

.

.

.

AKATSUKI NO YONA ES PROPIEDAD DE MIZUHO KUSANAGI, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES Y SU HISTORIA CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO…..SI FUERA MIA HAK Y YONA YA SERIAN PAREJA X3

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **VOLVIENDOTE A VER"**_

.

.

.

.

El amanecer se asomaba por las verdes montañas de la tribu del fuego, el canto de los pájaros se empezaba a escuchar con más fuerza mientras que el bosque comenzaba a tomar colores vivos.

El grupo de aventureros aun dormía plácidamente en sus casas de campaña; se podía ver a Yona con Yoon dentro del mundo de los sueños, y en el otro acampamento a 3 guerreros dragones con el ex-general de la tribu del viento descansando…esperen un momento…. ¿3 dragones? ¿Quién nos falta y dónde está?

Cercas de ahí, en una de las ramas de un gran árbol se encontraba sentado el rubio inmortal guerrero que veía el bello paisaje que se estaba presentando.

Un extraño sentimiento le estaba inquietando desde que despertó, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a un gran ritmo.

Se llevó la mano a su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza… ¿Qué le sucede a Zeno? se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven, en eso una imagen del pasado de una chica de cabellos negros y cortos sonriendo apareció de repente en su mente.

-Kaya….- susurro el nombre de su amada esposa fallecida con un tono de tristeza

-¿Qué haces ahí Zeno?- pregunto una recién levantada peli roja

Al escuchar esa voz se estremeció un poco, la interrupción de la princesa lo había sacado de su mente.

-Oh señorita, buenos días- saludo desde donde estaba sentado mirándola

-Buen día- respondió la chica con una sonrisa -¿Qué haces Zeno?- volvió a preguntar un poco curiosa

-Zeno estaba viendo el paisaje que nos da el amanecer, ¿Ya va practicar con el arco señorita?-

-*asiente* Últimamente le eh puesto más importancia a mi entrenamiento con la espada, quiero ver si no he perdido mi habilidad con el arco-

-Zeno cree que la señorita se esfuerza mucho, dudo que la haya perdido en tan poco tiempo-

-Eso espero- *suspiro* -Bueno estaré por aquí cercas, por si te preguntan dónde estoy tú eres el que sabe-

-Entendido señorita, vaya con cuidado y si tiene algún problema no dude en venir a decirle a Zeno- contesto mientras le brindaba una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes

-*asiente*-

Poco después de que Yona se marchó a entrenar el rostro del rubio volvió a cambiar a uno triste.

Yona tenía el cabello corto como Kaya, ella sonreía casi de la misma forma que su esposa, se esforzaba mucho aun si estuviera en un mal estado tal y como ella lo hacía estando enferma…..Yona se parecía un poco a Kaya, pensó el Ouryuu por un momento, pero no eran la misma persona, ninguna persona es igual que otra.

Se sintió estúpido por comparar a la princesa con su peli negra pareja del pasado, esa simple cuestión provoco un caos en su interior.

Se quedó ahí otro rato tranquilizando a su mente hasta que escucho un sonido en la copa del árbol donde estaba, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba ahora.

-Así que aquí estabas Zeno-kun-

-Hola Ryokuryuu- *sonríe*

-*suspiro* Los ancianos no deberían divagar por ahí- bromeo el peli verde

-Tienes razón, por eso opino que Ryokuryuu no debería estar solo, se podría meter en muchos problemas- contraataco Zeno en tono burlón

Tal vez el fuera mayor en edad que Jae-Ha, pero si hablamos en apariencia sencillamente se diría que Zeno era mucho más joven que él, claramente se notaban los 8 años de diferencia (que supuestamente deberían de llevar).

-Por cierto ¿No has visto a Yona-chan?- decidió cambiar de tema el dragón verde antes de que golpeara a su amigo en la cabeza por ofenderlo de esa manera.

-La señorita me dijo que estaría por aquí- contesto con su gran sonrisa

-Bueno iré a buscarla y será mejor que bajes, Yoon-kun ya tiene listo el desayuno-

-(Al parecer ya eh estado mucho tiempo aquí)- pensó mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza –Okey, muchas gracias Ryokuryuu por avisarle a Zeno-

El "hermano mayor" miro el rostro del dragón amarillo por un momento como si buscara algo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No es nada- contesto para después saltar en busca de la femenina

-Bien- *se levanta y estira su cuerpo* Es mejor que me vaya a comer-

.

.

.

.

Después de eso la mañana había avanzado con naturalidad, escucharon que cercas de donde pasaron la noche se pondría otro mercado de viajeros, por lo que era una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir dinero.

-¿Otra vez venderás medicinas?- pregunto Hak con los brazos cruzados y levemente molesto, si nuevamente tenía que atraer clientela preferiría mejor hacer otra cosa pero no quería pasar por el mismo problema.

-Se te ocurre algo mejor- contesto serio el chico, ya sabía porque el ex-general estaba así

-Ya calma chicos, Hak lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es atraer clientes- intervino Jae-Ha sabiendo que el mencionado se sentía incomodo

Tanto Seiryuu como Hakuryuu solo palidecieron al recordar lo que tuvieron que vivir la primera vez, como les gustaría oponerse pero era justo y necesario que fueran.

-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?- Al parecer el único que lo había disfrutado había sido el ex-pirata, no solo porque había estado con señoritas muy lindas sino que también por las cosas que vivieron sus amigos, no se traía nada contra ellos pero el verlos así era gracioso.

Nadie quiso seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, aunque Hak, Kija y Shin-Ah les rezaran a todos los dioses estos no los salvarían.

.

.

.

.

-Este lugar sí que es grande- exclamo Yona maravillada por la extensión que abarcaba esta vez el mercado que era mucho mayor que la vez anterior

-Bien a buscar un buen espacio para ponernos- *Yoon*

Una vez que se ubicaron comenzaron a trabajar, la multitud femenina se acercaba rápidamente por el grupo de los cinco guerreros, quienes por su aspecto llamaban la atención de las chicas.

Yona disimulaba su incomodidad al ver como las clientas se le pegaban a Hak pidiéndole que las acompañara a algún lugar, salir a pasear, abrazos y lo peor de todo…..besos. Para su fortuna el varón no se dejaba, la experiencia de la primera vez le había servido para lidiar con ellas esta ocasión.

El día siguió animado, Kija que por su timidez después de conseguir algunas clientas el pobre moría de vergüenza; Shin-Ah que a pesar de ya no tener miedo de mostrar sus ojos no se quitaba la máscara por más que insistieran, la actitud de la clientela lo ponía nervioso; Hak que hacía todo lo que podía para que las jóvenes no se salieran con la suya; Jae-Ha que coqueteaba con las más lindas y se burlaba de los demás; y Zeno quien con su sonrisa las hacia suspirar, él era el más despreocupado de todos.

-Bien creo que será mejor que comamos- sugirió el genio guapo cansado de todo el trabajo

-¿Y si nos damos un lujo de comprar la comida esta vez?- *Hak*

-Es cierto, el chico ha vendido muy bien y creo que deberíamos de consentirnos un poco por hoy- *Zeno*

-*suspiro* Esta bien ¿Quién ira por la comida?-

-Sería mejor si repartes un poco de dinero entre todos, así compraremos lo que nos gustaría comer y lo compartiremos entre nosotros- propuso el peli verde encantado con la idea

-Eso me gusta, hace tiempo que tenía antojo de algo dulce- hablo la princesa feliz porque tal vez cumpliría su capricho y más aun con la idea de compartirlo

El peliblanco y el peli azul asintieron dando a entender que ellos también querían hacerlo.

-Nos veremos aquí en un rato, pero no vayan a comprar algo caro- *Yoon*

-¡A la orden!-

.

.

.

.

Por todo el lugar caminaban Zeno, Jae-Ha y Hak, era curioso como esos tres habían acabado juntos para ir a comprar pero no importaba, llevaban unos sacos en sus manos, unas pequeñas cajas y unas botellas de sake.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte por encontrar aquel puesto, no solo era muy barata la comida sino que estaba lleno de jóvenes hermosas-

-A ti no se te quita lo pervertido, ojos caídos-

-Zeno tiene hambre-

La gente iba y venía tranquila, todo estaba muy bien, pasaron al lado de una gran multitud de gente sin embargo no tenían el mas mínimo interés por saber que era lo que sucedía continuaron con su camino, sus estómagos les exigían comida.

-¡Vengan! Las mejores telas a un buen costo- anunciaba una voz femenina muy alegre que provenía de donde estaba la multitud

Zeno al escucharla detuvo su paso, todo su cuerpo se congelo por completo…..esa voz….debía de estar alucinando.

-Mírenlas, son preciosas y de muy buena calidad- volvía a hablar la chica –Tenemos también bellos adornos para la señoritas y para los caballeros espadas y cuchillas-

Claramente era su voz….la voz de ella.

-¿Zeno-kun?-

-¿Qué sucede Zeno?- pregunto Hak extrañado

El rubio se dio la vuelta y fue a ver de dónde procedía la voz

-¡Hey Zeno-kun! ¿Adonde vas?- aun así el tono fuerte de la voz del dragón verde no logro nada

El par de varones se miró y decidieron perseguir al Ouryuu

.

.

.

.

-Miren, bellas telas, bonitos adornos y excelentes armas para todos ustedes- anunciaba una chica de corta cabellera oscura y baja estatura, usaba un kimono rosa pálido con algunos detalles blancos, aunque lo más peculiar de ella era la bufanda verde que tenía enrollada al cuello.

-Kaya….-susurro el rubio asombrado al ver a la chica, varias sensaciones recorrían a gran velocidad todo su ser; felicidad, emoción, amor, tristeza…dolor.

La joven lo hubiera notado si no fuera por la gran cantidad de gente que ella junto con un chico y una chica atendían energéticamente.

-Zeno ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Zeno-kun nos espantaste por un momento-

Pero no tuvieron respuesta alguna, vieron que su mirada se encontraba puesta en aquella cantidad enorme de gente por lo que decidieron acercarse para ver qué era lo que tenía para tener de ese modo al anciano del grupo.

Observaron las múltiples armas, las telas extendidas que se mostraban y una pequeña mesa donde estaban varios adornos lindos.

-Tal vez debería llevarle uno a la princesa- hablo Hak al ver un bello adorno con forma de lirio rojo y detalles dorados

-Bonita elección señor- menciono la peli negra que se había acercado a atenderlo -¿Uh?- dirigió una mirada curiosa al rubio que la miraba expectante para después sonreírle

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda- llamo a la joven una castaña de su misma edad

-Ya voy- contesto con una gran sonrisa –En un momento regreso- dicho esto se fue con su amiga a apoyarla

-¿Sucede algo Zeno-kun?- volvió a preguntar el Jae-Ha al ver que su hermano no decía ni hacia nada

-No es nada…..Zeno…..ira a dar una vuelta por ahí- dijo con un tono apagado y la mirada agachada, cerro sus puños con fuerza y se fue de ahí corriendo

-¡Zeno/Zeno-kun!- pero fue esta vez imposible seguirlo, ya que se había mezclado perfectamente con la multitud

.

.

.

.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está Zeno?- pregunto Kija al ver que faltaba el dragón amarillo

-No lo sabemos-

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo perdieron?- reclamo molesto el albino ante la respuesta de la bestia del trueno

Ninguno contesto porque era la verdad, no habían podido seguirlo y lo habían estado buscando pero no había señales de él.

-Ustedes…- *Kija*

-No creo Zeno este perdido- comento la princesa peli roja - ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Lo explicaremos después, por ahora tenemos que avisarle a Yoon-kun y a Shin-Ah-kun-

-Cierto, su visión puede ser de mucha ayuda- menciono el dragón blanco un poco serio

.

.

(Mientras tanto)

.

.

El Ouryuu caminaba sin dirección alguna por el lugar, se encontraba muy confundido a lo que acababa de ver.

Esa chica se parecía mucho a Kaya, su voz, su apariencia…..todo.

Pero eso era imposible, ella había muerto hace siglos, el mismo se había quedado por un tiempo a su lado después de haber fallecido por su enfermedad…..a menos…

Solo podía pensar en una posibilidad…reencarno, al igual que el alma del rey Hiryuu volvió ahora con una identidad de nombre Yona entonces pudo haber sucedido los mismo con Kaya.

-Deben ser alucinaciones mías- susurro con la mirada al cielo –Tú me dijiste que nos veríamos ahí Kaya-

Ella lo había dicho, se volverían a ver por encima del cielo, algo que no sucedería por la inmortal vida que llevaba como el Ouryuu, a veces solía maldecir a su mente que le provocaba tanta confusión.

Tan absorto iba que no noto a una persona que se dirigía hacia él, pero por cómo iba al parecer también se encontraba distraída. Los dos chocaron cayendo al suelo sentados.

-Auch, lo siento Zeno no se fijó por donde iba- se disculpó el rubio con los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba

-No, no es verdad, fui yo la que no puso atención-

La voz femenina que escucho hizo que abriera abruptamente sus ojos, impactado por lo que veía no podía apartar la mirada. Se trataba de la misma chica que se asemejaba a su esposa.

-¿Uh?- la mirada fija del oji azul le extrañaba- Al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar- hablo con una bonita sonrisa de manera jovial

-Eso parece- respondió rápidamente y nervioso, se levantó y se acercó a donde yacía sentada la joven -Déjame ayudarte-

Zeno le extendió la mano, ella la acepto gustosa; al momento en que ambos se tocaron una sensación nostálgica invadió su corazón. Cuando se paró por completo el guerrero alejo su mano rápidamente.

-Mi nombre es Saya mucho gusto y vengo de Xing -

-Yo soy Zeno, soy de este país- contesto un poco nervioso

-Zeno….es un nombre muy fácil de recordar- menciono la chica muy alegre

Ante esas palabras un recuerdo de su pasado azoto su mente

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la peli negra curiosa de saber quién era su huésped mientras que estaba acostada mirando al rubio_

 _-¿Eh?- la pregunta lo había agarrado desapercibido, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era cierto que tenía uno…..pero….no sabía cuál era, se concentró intentado recordar su nombre -…..Zeno- contesto después de un rato_

 _-¿Zeno? Es fácil de recordar-_

 _-Yo…..pensé que lo había olvidado- reconoció que el paso del tiempo estaba haciendo que olvidara quien era – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamo por mi nombre-_

 _-Si crees que lo vas a olvidar deberías llamarte tú mismo, Kaya vive sola así que a veces lo hace- intento darle una solución a su problema_

 _-Eso es un poco infantil- era curioso que alguien se llamara a si mismo por su nombre, era inevitable para él pensar que eso era infantil_

-¿Eres también un viajero?- interrogo la chica al guerrero que se encontraba más que confundido

-*Asiente con la cabeza*-

-Sabes es curioso pero me creerías si te digo que siento que nos habíamos conocido antes….es extraño pero algo me dice que no te había visto en mucho tiempo-

-No lo creo, Zeno es la primera vez que la ve- pero algo en su interior le decía que esa era una gran mentira

-Es verdad, estar aquí contigo se siente tan nostálgico- *cruza los brazos* -Insisto ¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lugar?-

-*sonríe nerviosamente* Lo dudo-

La mirada fija de la vendedora del extranjero solo aumentaba el nerviosismo del rubio, que pensaba en alguna manera de salir de aquella situación.

-*suspiro* Sera mejor que regrese al puesto *se levanta de su lugar*

-Zeno hará lo mismo-

-¿Cuántos días se quedaran? El mercado dura tres días así que pensé que sería bueno salir a pasear mañana tal vez-

-Lo lamento pero hasta donde solo venderemos hoy, no nos gusta quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar-

-Ya veo- *deprimida* -Fue un gusto conocerte- contesto con una sonrisa apagada

-El gusto fue mío, señorita Saya-

.

.

(Poco después)

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas Zeno?-*Yona*

-¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de esa manera tonto?- *Yoon*

-¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti!- *Kija*

-¡Zeno-kun pensamos que algo malo estaba pasando!- *Jae-Ha*

-Idiota- *Hak*

-Etto…Zeno lamenta todos los problemas que causo- definitivamente ese no era su dia

-¡Con eso no solucionaras nada!- *Yoon*

-Zeno…. ¿Quién era ella?- pregunto el dragón azul sin pensar que lo que había dicho causo que todos se sorprendieran hasta el mismísimo Zeno…..se le había olvidado la buena visión que tenían los que poseían la sangre del dios dragón azul

-Zeno….- *Yona*

-No me digas que….- *Yoon*

-Vaya….- *Hak*

-Él estaba….-*Kija*

-Con una chica- *Jae-Ha*

Mientras que Shin-Ah…..bueno… el no entendía nada, el pobre no sabía porque sus amigos ponían esa cara tan peculiar. Así que miraba detalladamente el rostro de todos buscando respuestas pero eso lo extraño más.

Todos voltearon hacia Ouryuu sorprendidos, Yona se retiró del lugar silenciosamente al no saber qué decir, Yoon hizo lo mismo que la peli roja, Hakuryuu no salía del asombro mientras que Hak y Jae-Ha no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Es una vendedora- *sonríe*- Sin querer tropecé con ella y nos pusimos a platicar- explico de la manera más breve

-¿Y porque saliste corriendo cuando te llamamos?-

-No es algo para que te preocupes Ryokuryuu, simplemente quería dar un paseo solo-

Nadie quedo convencido pero sabían que el rubio no diría nada más que eso, tal vez luego les diría la verdad.

-Bueno, comamos porque tenemos que acabar de vender hoy, recuerden que mañana partimos temprano- *Yoon*

.

.

.

.

La luna le hacía compañía al inmortal dragón que se hallaba solo en la noche caminando, no podía dormir ya que al tan solo cerrar sus ojos aparecía la imagen de su querida peli negra, cualquier otro día hubiera hecho que él se sintiera feliz de poderla ver en sus sueños pero hoy era diferente, el recordar que ella no se encontraba a su lado lo ponía triste.

Kaya….Saya, quería negarlo pero todo en su ser le decía que era en vano, esa chica era la reencarnación de su esposa, debería estar feliz de verla en vida nuevamente pero las circunstancias ahora eran un poco diferentes.

Estaba viajando con sus amigos por lo que quedarse a su lado no , tampoco la podía llevar consigo porque ya tenía una vida con sus amigos, además él era un monstruo; aunque se mantuviera a su lado la vería morir otra vez y no quería eso; deseaba estar con ella pero era sabia de sobra que eso era algo imposible.

-¿Zeno eres tú?-

-*voltea a ver* ¿Qué haces aquí Saya?- pregunto al ver a la joven detrás de él

-No podía dormir, así que quise dar una vuelta ¿Y tú?-

-*sonríe* Zeno está igual-

-¿Puedo estar contigo un rato?-

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema-

Los dos estaban en silencio, ninguno decía palabra alguna pero no era incomodo, la paz a su alrededor los reconfortaba y la presencia del otro era suficiente.

-¿De verdad te vas Zeno?-

-*asiente* Tenemos cosas que hacer-

-*mira el cielo estrellado* Sabes…- hablo con un tono tranquilo llamando la atención del oji azul -*extiende su mano hacia el cielo* Me gustaría volver a verte….es extraño pero cuando te vi por primera vez en el puesto sentí ganas de abrazarte-

Sus palabras sinceras sorprendieron al Ouryuu quien escuchaba sin perderse nada de lo que decía.

-Pero en ese entonces eras un extraño para mí, por eso no lo hice….el estar contigo se siente muy nostálgico, por eso pienso que ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo pero no lo puedo recordar- *ve a Zeno directamente a los ojos* -*sonríe* Tu nombre….Zeno….hace que se sienta muy cálido mi corazón.

Sin notarlo unas pequeñas lagrimitas caían por su rostro, al chico solo se le partía el alma verla así.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué siento que siempre había querido verte?-

-No llores *la abraza* Zeno está feliz de a verte conocido-

Saya solo correspondió el gesto con las gotas saladas aun cayendo

-Si te vas…entonces me gustaría volverte a ver, aunque sea por encima del cielo-

-Si….aun si no nos vemos en esta vida, seguramente después nos encontraremos- de nuevo esa promesa que nunca sería capaz de cumplir salía de sus labios

Con estas palabras dichas una traicionera lagrima cayo de sus ojos azules y la quito para que la señorita no lo notara, luego de un rato de caminar la acompaño a su tienda y se despidió de ella, teniendo una sensación de haber dejado algo importante.

.

.

(En la mañana)

.

.

Apenas el sol salía y los vendedores ya estaban poniéndose en acción, era curioso ver como las actividades recién comenzaban y ya la gente iba llegando para realizar las respectivas compras.

Las personas que alguna vez se dieron a conocer como "El Dragón oscuro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos" recogían la tienda que habían hecho en el mismo lugar donde vendieron las medicinas hechas por el genio guapo.

-Extrañare a la lindas señoritas de aquí, pronto será hora de que nos marchemos- comento Jae-Ha al terminar lo que le había tocado hacer

-Finalmente- la bestia del trueno igualmente había acabado, lo que quería era irse lo más rápido de ahí antes de que las jóvenes fueran a verlo como lo habían prometido el día anterior, ya que pretendían "despedirse"

-¿No aguantarías atraer clientela otra vez Hak?- pregunto lo obvio, solo que el molestar al mencionado era todo un pasatiempo

-Cállate ojos caídos e_e- las provocaciones de su amigo solo lo ponían nervioso ante la idea

-¿Ya terminaron?- interrogo Yoon acompañado del inmortal guerrero, tenía que cerciorarse que no quedara ningún pendiente

A lo que el par asintió muy tranquilamente.

-Bien es momento de irnos, ya que esta Yona, Shin-Ah y Kija nos esperan fuera de aquí-

Tomaron sus cosas e iniciaron su camino, podían observar como el pacifico ambiente se convirtió en uno activo por todas las personas.

-¡Vengan! Las mejores telas a un buen costo- Zeno escucho la voz de Saya en dirección a donde ellos iban

Rezo en su mente que la peli negra no lo notara ya que le costaría trabajo alejarse de ella si esta lo veía.

-¡Aprovechen!- su tono era inconfundible

Cuando estuvo en su rango de visión la observo muy ocupada atendiendo a varios clientes que la traían de un lado a otro.

Pasaron a un lado del puesto en el que trabajaba Saya, el cuerpo de ella y el de Zeno se encontraron pero la mirada de la femenina no lo vio mientras que la del joven claramente la vio.

-Adiós- susurro casi inaudiblemente con una lágrima traicionera asomándose por uno de sus afligidos ojos, que se mostraba en su rostro decaído

La despedida del rubio sus oídos lograron escuchar y volteo rápidamente, sin encontrarse con la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Zeno?-

Pero todo lo que veía era la multitud de gente realizando sus actividades.

.

.

.

.

Si lo sé, estuvo muy dramático pero me base en un manga corto que encontré en ingles que trataba justamente de esto, solo hice mi propia versión :D

Le agradezco mucho a **Narutinachan** por haberme apoyado en la realización de este proyecto X3, espero que te haya gustado ya que fuiste tú la que me inspiro a escribir sobre AnY

Mis publicaciones dependerán del apoyo de ustedes como lectores, la inspiración y el tiempo que tenga, así que no esperen que sean continuos ya que tengo más proyectos en los que eh estado trabajando mucho antes de este que son " **UN NUEVO COMIENZO, CAMBIANDO DE VIDA** " y " **Problema Tsundere** " (ambos son fics de Fairy Tail).

Sin más que decir espero contar con su apoyo

*SALUDOS*

 _El siguiente capítulo será sobre Shin-Ah y se llamara "Ojos de Dragón"_


	2. Pasado, Presente y Futuro (Zeno)

Una peli gris de ojos morados se encuentra sentada en un sillón con una laptop en sus piernas, la chica estira un poco sus brazos y suspira buscando que sus músculos se relajen.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Satsuki…puede que algunos ya me conozcan…otros tal vez no- *sonríe* -Bueno yo soy una de las tres presentadoras de la escritora **Tsukiyo-san** , asi que no será la primera y única vez que nos veamos-

La oji morados retira con cuidado el aparato en el suelo para después abrazar sus piernas.

-Perdonen la demora, no había mucha inspiración para poder actualizar este fic…que se supone que este capitulo trataría sobre Shin-Ah pero por un giro inesperado del destino termino tratando nuevamente sobre Zeno….bueno….sin mas demora…. ¡Que comience el capitulo!

.

.

.

.

AKATSUKI NO YONA Y TODA SU FABULOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LA MANGAKA MIZUHO KUSANAGI, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO….SI FUERA MIO YONA Y HAK YA SE HUBIERAN DANDO AL MENOS UN BESO TT-TT ¿¡ES MUCHO PEDIR!?

.

.

.

.

" _ **PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO"**_

.

.

.

.

El enigmático y extraño grupo integrado por seis varones con una chica caminaba con mucha tranquilidad el pequeño pueblo al que habían llegado. El lugar era muy tranquilo por lo que no era necesario que ocultaran su llamativa apariencia…al parecer esta vez no tendrían que hacer algún extraño acto para pasar desapercibidos.

Pero de entre todo el grupo de viajeros un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba pensativo con su cabeza recargada en sus brazos, mantenía su azul mirada en el cielo pensando si acaso sus hermanos lo estarían viendo desde aquel manto o si ellos también ya habían bajado a la tierra tal y como Hiryuu. Esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse como serían sus hermanos reencarnados…sin duda alguna seria algo divertido de ver.

Un llanto lo saco de su mente pero no solo llamo su atención, sino también de la de los demás integrantes del grupo; se trataba de un bebe el cual era arrullado por su madre mientras esta le cantaba una canción de cuna.

-¿Me permite, señora?- pregunto la princesa peli roja, que a causa de su curiosidad se acercó a la mujer.

La madre asintió con su cabeza y coloco a su bebe en los brazos de Yona quien en respuesta sonrió mientras mecía al niño con ternura entonando una melodía que su padre solia cantarle en las noches que ella no podía dormir.

Los varones se acercaron para observar mejor la maternal escena que protagonizaba la princesa, Kija comenzó a alagar a la chica al ver como poco a poco él bebe se relajaba, Shin-Ah la veía silenciosamente, Yoon mencionaba cosas como " _No se alboroten bestias_ " en un tono bajo para evitar que el infante despertara.

-Yona-san será una excelente madre ¿No crees, Hak?- pregunto Jae Ha de manera picara, algo que no pasó desapercibido del peli negro por lo que prefirió evitarse palabras y asintió.

Todos tenían su total atención en aquella escena que no notaron que el rubio no estaba con ellos; este los miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en sus recuerdos, en aquellos donde el rey Hiryuu aún vivía al igual que Guen, Shuten y Abi.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Hace más de dos mil años…_

El castillo del dragón rojo se encontraba con mucha actividad, las personas iban de aquí para allá con documentos importantes o en búsqueda de ellos.

Pero dentro del gran palacio, a fuera de una habitación estaban cuatro individuos los cuales habían bebido la sangre de un dios dragón, la causa de su llamado aún era desconocida pero debía de ser algo importante.

El peli verde un tanto impaciente mantenía su espalda recargada en una de las paredes del pasillo.

La persona de canosa cabellera estaba firme, esperando pacientemente a que su rey apareciera para darles la razón de su llamado.

El oji dorados acariciaba dulcemente al ave que reposaba en su hombro, tenía que matar el tiempo con algo ya que había pasado un largo rato.

Y finalmente el más joven del grupo tarareaba una canción, tenía el ligero presentimiento que algo interesante ocurriría ese día.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y de la habitación (que curiosamente era de la reina) salió cansado un peli rojo, algo que extraño a los cuatro individuos que lo esperaban.

-¿Sucede algo mi rey?- pregunto el albino un poco preocupado por el estado que presentaba su señor

-Estoy bien- *sonríe*-No tienes que preocuparte, Guen-

-Rey…sus ojos se ven cansados, su respiración es leve pero agitada a la vez y sus piernas le tiemblan un poco- hablo el peli azul con una ceja alzada…claramente quería una explicación.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando las palabras del mencionado, sin embargo este solo reía nervioso.

-….Oigan….no se si tenga algo que ver pero…se supone que la reina está embarazada ¿no?- hablo el oji azul interrumpiendo el silencio mientras era observado por su señor, a lo que los otros tres asintieron con un " _ajam_ ".

-¿¡Le paso algo a la reina, rey Hiryuu!?- pregunto alarmado el Hakuryuu

-No le ha pasado nada, tranquilo-

-¿Entonces a que se debe su lamentable estado?- esta vez quien formulo la pregunta fue el hombre de picudos dientes

-Pues, verán…-

-¿Sera acaso que no sabe cómo tratar a la reina en estos momentos?- intervino el Seiryuu con su reciente teoría, la cual parecía ser acertada ya que el peli rojo cerro la boca y sonrió nervioso

-¿A que te refieres, Seiryuu?- preguntaron el dragón blanco y el dragón verde unísonamente

El peli azul los miro dudoso ¿Enserio ese par no sabía lo que pasaba durante el embarazo de una mujer?, paso una mano por su rostro, frustrado por lo que tenía que explicar, vio de reojo al Ouryuu el cual sonreía nervioso con una curiosa gota de sudor bajando por su sien ¿¡Cómo era posible que esos dos no lo supieran y en cambio el rubio si!?...solo tenía una respuesta para eso, eran ignorantes en el tema.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado.

-Durante el embarazo una mujer tiende a tener cambios drásticos y repentinos de humor, extraños antojos entre otras cosas, por lo que deben de ser atendidas con sumo cuidado- respondió de manera muy simple esperando que esos dos entendieran lo complejo de la situación

-En pocas palabras nuestro rey cabeza hueca no sabe qué hacer con su mujer en este estado- *Shuten*

-No es sobre qué hacer sino más bien como tratarla, Ryokuryuu- corrigió Zeno

-Como si me interesara, además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- el peli verde observo como su señor parecía perder fuerzas… ¿Cómo era posible que él no pudiera hacer algo contra eso?

-Si están fácil como crees ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- cuestiono Abi al hombre que no parecía comprender el estado de la reina

-Ya te dije que no me interesa, Seiryuu-

-Mi rey, si eso le aqueja puedo ir en este instante con la reina- dichas estas palabras el Hakuryuu se adentró a la habitación dejando a un sorprendido y preocupado Hiryuu

-No se preocupe majestad, Hakuryuu es de confianza y estoy seguro que no le hará daño alguno a la reina- el rubio con sus palabras esperaba cambiar el estado de su señor pero este solo suspiro cansado

-No es mi esposa quien me preocupa, sino más bien temo por Guen- lo que dijo el peli rojo sorprendió a los tres dragones

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntar múltiples sonidos empezaron a resonar dentro de la habitación y con ellos varios " _Lo siento_ " de parte de una voz masculina conocida…se trataba del albino.

Todo callo.

El silencio reino por un momento

Las puertas se abrieron de las cuales salió el Hakuryuu, el cual hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar por completo la habitación y cerrarla, poco después de esto cayó al suelo derrotado.

-¿Qué paso, Hakuryuu?- pregunto preocupado Zeno al ver a su hermano

-No hablemos de eso- *ve al peli rojo* -Lamento no haberle servido de algo mi rey- el mencionado negó con la cabeza lentamente, dándole a entender que no era algo por lo que se debía de preocupar

-Creo que será mejor que yo atienda a la reina ya que al parecer soy el más apto en estos momentos- hablo Abi mientras miraba a su derrotado hermano y su cansado rey.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese aire de superioridad, Seiryuu?- curioseo Shuten molesto al captar que de una manera discreta lo había llamado " _inutil_ "

-Fácil- *cruza sus brazos*-Tú solo eres un bruto que sirve para las batallas, Ouryuu aun con el conocimiento no creo que sea buena idea que esperemos algo de él, Hakuryuu no duro mucho y nuestro rey claramente está agotado ahora-

-¿Estás seguro, Abi?-

-No se preocupe rey Hiryuu, solo le daré un vistazo a la reina y con eso tal vez pueda darle uno que otro consejo a usted- con mucha tranquilidad toco un par de veces y entro a los aposentos de la esposa del peli rojo, quedando todo nuevamente en silencio.

Los segundos empezaron a correr y todo seguía igual, tal parecía que Abi en realidad era el más apto.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron varias sirvientas con algunos platillos (los cuales estaba cubiertos) en sus brazos, al ver a los guerreros dragón con el rey hicieron una reverencia y le notificaron a su majestad que lo que traían era la comida que su señora les había pedido.

Hiryuu les permitió pasar, las chicas tocaron anunciándole su entrada a la reina y pasaron con suma calma, no tardaron mucho ya que casi de inmediato salieron, no sin antes despedirse con otra reverencia de los presentes.

A los pocos segundos que las sirvientas se habían marchado salió el peli azul con su rostro azulado y con una mano en su boca.

-¿Se-seiryuu?-pregunto Zeno acercándose lentamente a su hermano, el cual curiosamente se empezó a poner pálido, llevo una de sus manos al hombro del oji dorados pero este la alejo bruscamente y huyo (prácticamente) del lugar, dejándolos a todos extrañados.

Abi lo único que quería hacer ahora era huir…huir y no acercarse a la comida o a la reina por un tiempo (en lo que se recuperaba), por primera vez maldecía sus potentes ojos. Lo que había visto con ellos era algo que quería borrar de su memoria pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, definitivamente los antojos de una embarazada podían llegar a ser de lo más raros…oficialmente había quedado traumado.

El rey y los restantes dragones vieron sorprendidos la marcha del dragón azul…al parecer el varón estaría indispuesto por un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- *Guen*

-Quien sabe pero debió de ser lo suficiente malo como para que se fuera de esa manera- *Zeno*

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora quien es el inútil!- *sonríe burlonamente* -Eso le pasa a Seiryuu por hablador-

-Ohh, entonces tu eres el más preparado aquí Shuten- hablo el rey con una sonrisa –Deberías demostrárnoslo-

El albino sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda al recordar lo que hace poco había vivido, sabía que su necio hermano no podría con la reina en ese estado y estaba seguro que su majestad también estaba consciente de eso, pero como dicen… " _Antes de juzgar a una persona ponte en los zapatos de ella_ "…y el rey Hiryuu la haría valer con el Ryokuryuu, alguien necesitaba una pequeña lección.

-Pasa- *señala con su mano la entrada de la habitación* -Cuento contigo Shuten-

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora mismo ya verán que lo lograre rey cabeza hueca!- y con un aire confiado entro a la habitación.

Los ruidos y extraños sonidos no tardaron en aparecer, saliendo al poco tiempo el peli verde con un rostro que mostraba más que sorpresa, camino hacia su señor y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Mucha suerte de aquí hasta que nazca el príncipe- dijo el poseedor de la pierna de dragón, a lo que el antiguo dios dragón suspiro desganado.

.

.

 _ **Marcador actual**_

 _ **Reina: 4**_

 _ **Dragones y Rey Hiryuu: 0**_

.

.

-¿Y si entro yo también?- pregunto el rubio señalándose a sí mismo.

Los tres varones que lo acompañaban abrieron sus ojos asombrados por la valentía del más joven… ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de ver como habían acabado los demás?

-¿¡Pero qué dices, Ouryuu!?- gritaron sus dos hermanos mayores

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo- *se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente* -Tal vez pueda lograr algo…o eso quiero creer- lo último lo susurro, ya que el tampoco estaba tan seguro

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Zeno-

-Usted no se preocupe por mi rey, algo me dice que estare bien-

El oji azul respiro hondo antes de tocar la puerta de los aposentos de la reina y entro, listo para lidiar con lo que tuviera que lidiar.

Al principio se escucharon varios ruidos que pusieron nerviosos al par de dragones y al peli rojo…debieron haber detenido al Ouryuu. Pero el silencio paso nuevamente por el lugar, sin embargo el chico no salió.

Estuvieron debatiendo sobre qué hacer: entrar y ver el estado de Zeno o esperar a que este saliera, al final (y por petición del rey) prefirieron esperar.

Los minutos pasaron y no sucedía nada, el tiempo transcurrió y el rubio no aparecía…. ¿Qué había pasado con el dragón amarillo?

La larga y ansiada presencia del chico por fin llego.

Los tres varones de inmediato se acercaron revisando que Zeno se encontrara bien, buscando signos de cansancio, decaimiento o en casos extremos (como le sucedió a Abi) traumas.

-Emmmm… ¿Qué están haciendo?- decidió preguntar al ver que no perdían ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, cosa que lo puso nervioso

-¿Ouryuu cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres descansar? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Necesitas que alguien te reconforte? ¿O quieres desahogarte? ¿Quieres huir como Seiryuu? ¡Dime algo!- hablaba rápidamente el albino mientras zarandeaban al menor

-Haaaa….Haku….Hakuryuu….estoy…bien- decía Zeno con la esperanza que su hermano lo escuchara y lo dejara, pero era ignorado por este olimpicamente

-Guen- llamo Hiryuu a su guerrero –Tal vez deberías soltarlo- El Hakuryuu acato la petición de su rey y dejo al rubio el cual sentía que todo lo que veía se movía constantemente

-Y bien ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?- hablo Shuten cuando noto que el rubio ya estaba mucho mejor después de la sacudida salvaje que le habían dado

-¿Eh? Pues nada-

-¿¡Como que nada!?- gritaron el Ryoukuryuu y el Hakuryuu al mismo tiempo

-Pues la reina al principio se sorprendió por mi presencia, después de eso charlamos de muchas cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dormida- explico con sencillez –No hice nada del otro mundo

Los dos guerreros tenían la boca abierta sin poder comprender lo que el menor les había contado.

-Estoy seguro que eso se debe a esa calidez que irradias, Zeno- *sonríe*

-No diga esas cosas Rey Hiryuu- pidió con un ligero sonrojo

Desde ese día el rubio iba a visitar a la reina durante sus ratos libres para ayudar a su majestad.

 _Fin Flashback_

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos de manera lenta, siendo el profundo azul del cielo lo que su mirada capto, esbozó una sonrisa y estiro su cuerpo.

Escucho de nuevo un llanto que pedía su atención por lo que busco de dónde provenía, encontrando de nuevo a la princesa intentando dormir al bebe…al parecer los chicos habían armado un escándalo que despertó al infante.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo sería el embarazo de la chica pelirroja?

Posiblemente tendría ese extraño carácter que la esposa del rey Hiryuu tuvo en el pasado, aquel que le causaba a veces muchos problemas a su señor. Pero con lo aprendido en aquella ocasión ahora sabía que era lo que podía pasar.

Tendría que evitar a toda costa que el pobre de Shin-Ah viera los extraños platillos que a la chica se le antojasen…no quería lidiar otra vez con un Seiryuu traumado.

Tal vez Kija se ofrecería a ayudarla, entonces él le daría consejos para el cuidado de la señorita.

Jae Ha a diferencia de Shuten buscaría la manera de apoyar en los cuidados de Yona con Hakuryuu, Zeno estaría al pendiente de ellos para evitar tragedias.

Hak reaccionaria diferente a su rey, a lo mejor hasta el peli negro no aguantaría…quien sabe.

Ademas tenían a Yoon, con el chico entre ellos entonces no habia de que preocuparse (excepto cuando estuviera ausente).

Pero de algo estaba seguro…Zeno se divertiría mucho cuando Yona estuviera embarazada.

.

.

.

.

-Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, me divertí escribiéndolo ya que me imaginaba las expresiones de los dragones al salir de la habitación de la reina (los cuales parecían que habían sido recientemente torturados), muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que nos volvemos a leer pronto-

*SALUDOS*


	3. Ojos de Dragón (Shin-Ah)

Ahora no tarde tanto como la vez anterior…¡wiiiiiii!, espero que les guste este capítulo y les aviso que ya tenía pensado hacerlo así antes de que salieran los capítulos donde Shin-Ah se acostumbra sus ojos, así que en la línea de la historia este fic quedaría poco después de que se revelan los poderes de Zeno.

En 3…2…1…. ¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

" _ **OJOS DE DRAGÓN"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kija se enorgullecía de su mano derecha de dragón, ya que para él era un poder sagrado.**_

 _ **Jae-Ha amaba su pierna derecha que le permitía volar libre por los cielos.**_

 _ **Zeno quien es inmortal a veces sentía repulsión por ello, pero también había ocasiones en las que agradecía tener esa capacidad ya que podía proteger a sus seres queridos.**_

Y Shin-Ah…..Shin-Ah tenía miedo de sus ojos dorados que poseía por la sangre del dios dragón que le permitían no solo ver a grandes distancias, sino que al usarlos con sus enemigos era un arma de matanza segura.

El joven peli azul a veces se preguntaba cómo era que sus amigos podían vivir con ello día a día sin temor a ser considerados monstruos, el deseaba ser como ellos, tener ese mismo valor de usar sus poderes para ayudarlos, lamentablemente el miedo a herirlos evitaba que los utilizara.

-Pukkyu- escucho el dragón azul a su gran amiga Ao que estaba enfrente de él

-Ao- le acaricio su suavemente su cabeza mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos disfrutando la caricia gentil

Después observo como Yona practicaba con la espada asesorada por Hak, Yoon parecía estar preparando medicinas, el guerrero albino veía con gran temor como un caracol a descontrolada velocidad se dirigía hacia él mientras que el dragón verde ya no sabía si reír por lo que vivía su hermano menor o si poner una cara de ¿Cómo es posible que le temas a un caracol que dudo que llegue a dónde estás?, y Zeno quien dormía plácidamente en el suelo con su cabeza recargada en un tronco.

Después de mucho tiempo su deseo se había convertido en realidad….tenía amigos, unos muy buenos amigos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ao al verlo con esas personas?

Él era duro, estricto, daba miedo y solía ser muy serio, pero también era protector, leal, fuerte y alguien que aunque no lo demostrara le tenía mucho cariño a las personas cercanas a él.

Si él estuviera vivo…..si él estuviera vivo tal vez al momento en que se hubiera marchado de la aldea del Seiryuu con Yona, Ao pudiese haber mostrado una cara dura y fría como siempre pero muy en el fondo le estaría rezando al dios dragón Seiryuu para que lo cuidara.

Ao era muy cerrado después de todo, el hecho de que demostrar sus sentimientos era muy extraño, como la vez que dejo que el tomara su mano en aquel atardecer o cuando el lloro pidiéndole perdón por dejarlo solo….Ao era una buena persona.

Una pregunta se formó en su cabeza dejando de acariciar a la adorable ardilla…. Si él hubiera preferido quedarse en aquella aldea…. ¿También habría terminado con la misma actitud que su predecesor?

El simple hecho de pensar en eso era extraño, toco la máscara que cubría su rostro…esa mascara era de los pocos objetos que poseía de su predecesor.

Después otra pregunta se formó en su mente…Si el rey Hiryuu hubiese reencarnado un poco antes y hubiese ido por Ao ¿Habría cambiado su actitud?, tal vez si, ya que él nunca conoció la amabilidad que habita en los corazones de la gente y por ello se volvió frio.

Había ocasiones en las que deseaba que su predecesor estuviese vivo para que conociera a tan maravillosas personas que tenía como amigos…para que sintiera lo que era tener una familia.

Una brisa fría pero delicada acaricio su cabeza, le removió los cabellos de manera un poco brusca y después se alzó hacia los cielos, dejando extrañado al peli azul.

Eso…lo que acababa de suceder le recordaba a las caricias que le daba Ao cuando hacia un buen trabajo entrenando o cuando lograba sorprender a su maestro, si, se sentía igual.

Tal vez Ao en realidad nunca lo había dejado solo.

Existía la posibilidad de que ahora lo cuidase incluso desde el manto azul.

Y puede que esa caricia era una felicitación de su parte, por finalmente dejar aquel oscuro lugar y avanzar hacia el mañana….hacia el amanecer.

Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva entonces las cosas eran diferentes, porque desearía que sus pupilas doradas…esos ojos de dragón tuvieran mayor alcance para poder ven dentro de lo que había en el cielo, así vería a Ao cada vez que quisiera hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Le agradezco a Narutina-chan (Naru-chan) por su hermoso review del capítulo pasado, y también a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer esta historia :D gracias por su apoyo.

*SALUDOS*


	4. Memorias verdes (Jae Ha)

¡Akatsuki no Yona regresa con dos ovas nuevos!... ¡Y luego sobre el pasado de Zeno! Por Hiryuu estoy tan feliz…espero no estar soñando.

.

.

.

.

AKATSUKI NO YONA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAES SON PROPIEDAD Y CREACIÓN DE LA MANGAKA MIZUHO KUSANAGI, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE ELLOS CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO

.

.

.

.

" _ **MEMORIAS VERDES"**_

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba él, saltando elegantemente en el cielo gracias a su pierna de dragón. A su parecer no había algo más bello que admirar el paisaje desde lo alto, sentir el aire chocar suavemente contra tu cuerpo y el verse llegar cada vez más y más arriba en el que parecía ser el infinito manto azul.

Era libre…todo lo que estaba viviendo era una clara muestra de que finalmente era libre.

Ya no había más cadenas que lo apresaran…

Tampoco tenía limitaciones sobre a donde ir o con quien estar…

Finalmente era feliz

Había logrado lo que su predecesor no pudo cuando era joven

¿Por qué le había dicho que no existía un lugar para él en el mundo?

Tal vez no había buscado muy bien

Puede que se haya encontrado con malas personas que lo trataban igual o peor que en la aldea del Ryoukuryuu

O quizás vivió desagradables cosas que lo llevaron a la conclusión que no había ningún lugar al cual un monstruo como él pudiera pertenecer…Nunca lo sabría por él ya estaba muerto, su predecesor Garou había fallecido aquel día en el que él fue finalmente libre.

-Tonto- susurro Jae Ha mientras caía con gracias sobre la copa de un árbol

El peli verde recordó como hubo un tiempo en el que creyó en las palabras de su predecesor sobre el mundo exterior poco después de haber huido de la aldea del dragón verde.

" _No existe ningún lugar que te acepte con esta pierna monstruosa"_

Pero Garou se había equivocado…Jae Ha había encontrado muy buenas personas que lo querían incondicionalmente, la capitana Gi-Gan y sus amigos piratas de Awa…ellos fueron los primeros que le demostraron que si había un lugar para él en el mundo.

Y por ellos era que había decidido que si Hiryuu aparecía él lo rechazaría para seguir ahí…en aquella ciudad a la orilla del mar con sus amigos.

Para él en un principio Hiryuu no era más que una atadura dada por la sangre del dios dragón que estaba en sus venas…él ya estaba harto de las ataduras y se desharía de cada una de ellas, incluyendo su conexión con el dragón rojo…pero no funciono.

La chica peli roja que era Hiryuu apareció acompañada de otras personas, entre ellas dos de los dragones que en la antigüedad habían protegido al rey que fundo Kouka; ella y sus acompañantes los ayudaron a salvar a la ciudad de Awa y trajeron nuevamente la paz al lugar.

¿No que quería deshacerse de todas las ataduras?

Su conexión con la roja presencia no era ninguna atadura y eso lo había comprobado con las aventuras que vivían día con día.

Ahora tenía una familia, una muy animada y extraña familia, un hermano albino con fobia a los insectos, un tímido hermano menor de bellos ojos, un animado hermano rubio, un hermano autoproclamado genio guapo que a la vez era una muy pero muy joven mamá, un buen amigo peli negro que algunas veces lo intentaba cortar con su arma y una princesa peli roja la cual quería mucho…todos ellos eran peculiares pero sin duda alguna excelentes personas.

Garou había tenido mala suerte cuando salió de la aldea, lamentablemente no había podido disfrutar lo que él sí, a veces no podía evitarse sentir un poco mal al no haberle ayudado a su predecesor para que pudiera vivir un poco de lo que él ahora vivía…por eso él se encargaría de ser libre por los dos…por él y por Garou quien le dio la oportunidad de escapar al lanzarse sobre los aldeanos, quien le dijo que no volviera nunca más y que volara lejos de ahí.

Y además de que Jae Ha no tenía conocimiento de ello, las últimas palabras de su predecesor habían sido un ruego hacia el dios dragón para que cuidara de él.

.

.

No muy lejos de donde estaba el peli verde cierta persona de mirada azul sonreía alegremente mientras comía una manzana. El actual Ryokuryuu le recordaba mucho a Shuten, el primer guerrero con la pierna verde del dios dragón.

Ambos amaban la libertad y "volar" por el cielo además de la peculiar relación que mantuvieron al principio con el Hakuryuu.

-Supongo que ya no estarás preocupado, Ryokuryuu- susurro Zeno con sus ojos dirigidos al cielo, estaba seguro que su peli verde hermano mayor fallecido estaba muy molesto con los aldeanos por el trato que le dieron a los demás sucesores con la sangre del dios dragón, pero gracias a la libertad del actual posiblemente ya se encontraba tranquilo al igual que Abi-Definitivamente nadie puede mantener al Ryokuryuu atado a la tierra-

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo sobre Jae Ha y me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre la noticia de las ovas de Akatsuki no Yona, yo en lo particular dudo que saquen una segunda temporada con el lanzamiento de estos ovas pero quien sabe…sin embargo el arco de Zeno es mi favorito y si por estos ya no sacan la segunda temporada no me quejare.

*SALUDOS*


	5. Antes del comienzo (Hak)

Tsukiyo-san: Jejeje y con esto ya estaría llegando a poco más la mitad de la duración de este fic… ¿Recuerdan que dije que sería de 12 capítulos? Lo estuve pensando bien y decidi reducirlo a 8 one-shots por muchas cosas…

Satsuki: ¿¡Y porque no me dejas que yo diga eso!?

Tsukiyo-san: Emmmmm *empieza a chiflar* como que se me va a quemar la comida *se va*

Satsuki: ¡Mentirosa! ¡Regresa!

.

.

.

.

AKATSUKI NO YONA Y TODA SU BELLISIMA HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA MIZUHO KUSANAGI-SENSEI…SI FUERA MIO AKATSUKI NO YONA YA ESTARIA SACANDO SU SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

.

.

.

.

" _ **ANTES DEL COMIENZO"**_

.

.

.

.

El peli negro ex-general veía sin interés el movimiento de las llamas que provenían de la fogata, no podía dormir y la noche era muy fría por lo que la había hecho para poder calentarse un poco.

Todos los demás miembros del feliz grupo de hambrientos se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo, el verlos descansar tranquilamente lo hacía sonreír ligeramente preguntándose una y otra vez como sería su vida con Yona si no estuvieran aquellos cuatro guerreros y Yoon.

No…más bien su pregunta debería ser ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida sin haberlos conocido a todos ellos? (incluyendo a Yona).

Era una interesante pregunta, ya que eso tenía que ver con la adopción del viejo Mundok…si….después de todo ese había sido el inicio de su nueva vida….eso era innegable.

¿Cómo fue que Mundok lo había adoptado?

Bueno…eso tenía su lugar hace muchos años en el pasado.

En ese entonces él vivía en una pequeña aldea en la frontera de Kouka con Xing, sus padres eran unos comerciantes de muy bajos recursos y la situación económica del pueblo tampoco era muy buena.

Sin embargo era feliz en ese pequeño poblado…aunque un día todo eso cambio.

Fue un día que parecía ser normal cuando un grupo de bandidos ataco la aldea.

Las casas se vieron prendidas…

La gente fue atacada sin piedad…

El saqueo no se hizo esperar…

También había mujeres a las cuales tomaron como botín…

Pero entre toda la destrucción el había logrado escapar gracias a sus padres; nunca miro atrás por petición de ellos, tampoco detuvo su andar y mucho menos pensó en la idea de regresar a ayudarlos…él era un niño….no podía hacer nada.

Ese mismo día el actual general de la tribu del viento Son Mundok regresaba de un viaje que había tenido en el país vecino, en su trayecto escucho que un pequeño pueblo estaba siendo ataco por lo que fue a aquel lugar esperando llegar a tiempo….pero cuando lo hizo no quedaba nada ni nadie con vida.

Nuevamente emprendió su marcha hacia Fuuga pero en el camino encontró inconsciente a un herido niño de cabellos oscuros, incapaz de dejarlo ahí tomo el joven cuerpo y lo llevo consigo.

Cuando el niño peli negro se despertó se presentó como Hak, y como era de esperarse pregunto por su aldea y su familia, recibiendo una respuesta para nada grata del general de la tribu.

El infante no tenía algún lugar al cual volver…

Y el hombre no tenía ningún descendiente el cual pudiera heredar su puesto…

Fue entonces cuando Son Mundok decidió adoptar al pequeño Hak, no solo porque no tenía alguna persona que lo sucediera sino que también aquel mocoso de ojos azules le había agradado aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Al principio Hak se había negado y en varias ocasiones había intentado escapar del poblado, sin embargo todos sus intentos habían sido frustrados por el anciano….pero después de todo eso acepto formar parte de la aldea y portar el "Son" que lo uniría a Mundok como parte de su familia.

El duro entrenamiento y la estricta disciplina del general pronto se vieron fuertemente implicadas en la vida de Hak, aunque él no tardo en adaptarse.

Y al poco tiempo de tener esa nueva vida paso algo que él nunca creyó posible….fue al palacio real en Kuuto.

Maravillado por el lugar e invadido por una gran curiosidad se terminó alejando de su abuelo para dar inicio a una aventura encubierta; todo iba bien…a cada paso que daba aumentaba su impresión sin embargo en un pequeño descuido fue cuando conoció a un niño de su edad pero de cabellos claros y por la vestimenta que traía supo que se trataba de un noble.

Hak intentó escapar de aquel desconocido que lo perseguía curioso; él joven noble nunca había visto a ese niño de la tribu del viento (sus prendas lo delataban) además de que era la primera vez que veía a alguien de su misma edad en el palacio…quería conocer la identidad de aquel moreno.

Afortunadamente para Hak y para desgracia del desconocido, el peli negro logro su objetivo…cuando se encontró nuevamente con el anciano este lo reprendió y al poco tiempo se marcharon…la visita únicamente había sido para entregar un informe por lo que no esperaba volver en un gran tiempo.

Pero no fue así, días después tuvo que volver a acompañar al anciano a Kuuto y repitió sus acciones con el único detalle de que el niño desconocido de aquella vez volvió a perseguirlo pero esa vez el joven noble fue el ganador.

El nombre del niño era Soo Won y por cortesía se presentó pero únicamente como Hak, hablaron y jugaron un rato, por lo que entre risas el tiempo paso y el peli negro se marchó pero esta vez deseoso de volver a ver a su nuevo amigo.

La tercera vez que fue Kuuto esta vez su amigo le presento a una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, su nombre era Yona, la infante lo miraba de manera desconfiada y no se despegaba de Soo Won, sin embargo eso no evito que los tres se divirtieran…y de nuevo tuvo que marcharse.

Las visitas se hicieron cada vez más constantes por diferentes motivos que el a veces desconocía, fue en una de ellas cuando se enteró que la niña peli roja era la prima de Soo Won y la princesa de Kouka…al principio no lo había creído pero después de una pequeña demostración todas sus dudas se aclararon…aunque él seguía sin revelarles su identidad como nieto del general de la tribu del viento.

El tiempo transcurrió y como era de esperarse tanto Yona como Soo Won se enteraron de la relación de Hak con Son Mundok; los tres se volvieron muy unidos y vivieron muchas cosas juntos…y entre todas esas experiencias fue cuando el oji azul comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad por la princesa peli roja.

Los años siguieron pasando…Hak se volvió general y guardaespaldas de la princesa….mucho después Yona cumplió los 16 años de edad y su vida nuevamente cambio radicalmente.

Los dos eran fugitivos del propio reino al que pertenecían…él dejo su título como jefe de la tribu y ella lo acompaño en su viaje….ese viaje el cual después de la profecía que les dio el sacerdote de rubia cabellera termino volviéndose la búsqueda de unos míticos guerreros, y posteriormente la búsqueda se transformó en un viaje sin rumbo fijo ayudando a los más necesitados.

Y esa era su vida ahora…

La vida tiene varias etapas de principio y fin, y si él tuviera que darle un principio a toda su historia seria con la adopción de su abuelo…porque lo que vivía en la actualidad nunca lo hubiera soñado antes de ese comienzo.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki: ¿Que les parecio? yo opino que si no hubiese sido por que Mundok adopto a Hak, entonces el definitvamente jamas habria conocido a Yona y a Soo won..no me imagino el manga sin Hak, además creo que lo unico que conocemos de él es su vida despues de que formo parte de la tribu del viento por lo que tengo un poco de curiosidad como era su vida antes de eso...jeje y no se si lo habran notado pero hay doble capitulo, espero que les haya gusto...¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Yo acepto de todo

Tsukiyo-san: ¿Ya estas satisfecha?

Satsuki: Se supone que en este fic solo debo de estar yo ¿Que haces aqui?

Tsukiyo-san: Nada más estoy de chismosa

Satsuki: Mejor ve a otros de tus fics a estar de chismosa

Tsukiyo-san: No puedo...Mizuki me mataria

Satsuki: Buen punto...buen punto.

*SALUDOS*


	6. Familia (Yoon)

Jejeje como veran hubo capitulo doble, lo hice en compensación por el recorte del fic y por la forma en que luego lo tengo abandonado.

.

.

.

.

AKATSUKI NO YONA Y TODA SU BELLA HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA MIZUHO KUSANAGI...YA QUIERO VER LAS OVAS

.

.

.

.

" _ **FAMILIA"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ser él no era fácil….**_

Tenía que estar al pendiente de todas las cosas que les hicieran faltan

Trabajar cuando el dinero escaseara

Cuidar de que no llamaran la atención

Repartirles las actividades que cada uno de ellos harían en el transcurso del día

Hacer de comer con lo que tuviera a su alcance

Tomar el papel de medico cuando alguien saliera herido (aunque con Zeno esto no se aplicaba)

Dirigir al grupo por un camino seguro (con ayuda de Shin-Ah)

Administrar el dinero que poseían

Evitar que las bestias raras (incluyendo a Hak) armaran algún espectáculo

Recopilar información sobre lo que pasaba en el reino (junto con Jae Ha o Zeno)

Entre muchas más cosas…

¿Y que recibía a cambio?...que lo llamaran madre….pero es que si él no hacia todo sería un caos, como la vez que dejo a las bestias raras a cargo y terminaron quemando la casa de campaña además de algunos otros incidentes…. ¡No!...No volvería a repetir ese mismo error.

 _ **Definitivamente ser un chico inteligente, guapo y con muchas habilidades como él no era sencillo.**_

Pero toda persona siempre ha tenido alguien del cual se ha visto influenciado, y en su caso casi todo lo que podía hacer era gracias a las enseñanzas de Ik Soo.

Yoon casi no recordaba a sus padres y eso se debía porque había dejado de verlos desde una temprana edad… ¿Habían muerto? ¿Lo abandonaron? ¿Cómo fue que termino solo?…independientemente de la razón, la única persona que había fungido muy bien ese papel era el sacerdote rubio.

Ese hombre algo torpe era quien le había dado todas esas habilidades con las que hoy contaba…la cocina, la medicina, la costura, creación de explosivos, etc...si….increíblemente ese sacerdote que era como su padre le había enseñado tantas cosas, estaba seguro que si en aquel entonces no hubiera conocido al rubio el seguiría aquel pueblo, estaría muerto o formaría parte de la arma de la tribu del fuego.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo era posible que Ik Soo aun sabiendo tantas cosas, ninguna le saliera bien?...bueno, había misterios en la vida que a veces eran difíciles de entender.

Otro misterio extraño era la vida que actualmente tenia…viajar con cuatro bestias raras, un ex general y una princesa peli roja sin duda alguna era algo que nunca espero.

Verse implicado en batallas sangrientas o problemas de gran magnitud eran cosas que prefería evitar pero dada su circunstancia era de lo más común, y aun siéndolo no podía acostumbrarse a ver a sus amigos ser heridos.

Pero no todo era malo, a pesar de eso nunca faltaban aquellos momentos animados que provocaban que olvidase esas terribles experiencias.

Y lo más raro de todo eso era el título de "madre" que le habían dado...

-¡Yoooonnnnn!- escucho una voz femenina llamarlo mientras se acercaba al rio donde él estaba lavando la ropa

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con curiosidad a la peli roja recién llegada, dejando de lado la actividad que realizaba

-Yoon ha pasado algo terrible, Kija se ha desmayado- hablo la princesa con una mirada preocupada

-¿¡Cómo!? Pero si hace unos momentos estaba bastante bien- estaba alarmado, no tenía mucho de haber visto al albino y ahora se enteraba que estaba inconsciente

-No lo sé, Kija estaba hablando conmigo y Zeno pero vio algo y se desmayó- explico para después ponerse un poco pensativa-Aunque es extraño- susurro al recordar lo que había pasado segundos antes

-¿A qué te refieres, Yona?- tenía la leve sensación de que la chica sabía algo importante…tal vez la posible causa del desmayo del oji azul

-Shin Ah parece que había visto algo antes de eso, abría la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero se callaba inmediatamente y Hak junto con Jae Ha estaban un poco raros- bien…no necesitaba más…el misterio estaba resuelto

-De seguro fue alguna broma de esos…iré a ver a Kija y después hablare con ellos- rápidamente recogió la ropa que estaba colocada en una gran roca y se dirigió a checar el estado del albino siendo seguido por Yona

-Muchas gracias Yoon, sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo la princesa fugitiva con una gran sonrisa

-De verdad ustedes son bastante problemáticos-susurro con una vena remarcada en su sien…era sorprendente la actitud infantil que luego tenían ellos

La peli roja miro con dulzura a su amigo para después soltar una pequeña risilla, su imaginación le había soltado gran verdad

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto el autoproclamado chico guapo

-Es que enserio pareces nuestra madre- y eso era indudable para todos los miembros del peculiar grupo

-¡Yo no soy su madre!- exclamo con un leve sonrojo

Un albino con fobia a los insectos…

Un peli verde pervertido….

Un enmascarado tímido….

Un rubio inmortal que se portaba como un niño chiquito…

Un ex general….

Una princesa fugitiva peli roja….

Era sorprendente como se había enlazado a ellos y todo gracias a Ik Soo…el sacerdote torpe que tuvo de padre…..Sí que tenía una familia extraña.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Pastelazos? ¿Algún atentado? XD lo se...soy un poco exagerada.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
